


A KGB Spy Never Loses Russian Roulette

by CaptainKirby



Series: Playing Games? [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Games, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov has played many games of Russian Roulette. And she is still alive today. Quite the winning streak, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A KGB Spy Never Loses Russian Roulette

Tony and Natasha sat across from each other at the table. A revolver sat between them. Tony had modified it just for this moment. He had made a crack about how Natasha must be the luckiest woman alive, given how many games of Russian Roulette she's survived.

"Russian Roulette is not a game of luck. It's a game of skill." she said, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Challenge accepted, then." Tony said. And now here they sat. Staring each other down, ready to die over a stupid joke. Ok, not die. Tony had modified the revolver to shoot paintball pellets. But still. Losing would hurt a lot, and leave a splotch of red paint.

"Are you ready?" Natasha asked.

"As always." They both stayed incredibly straight faced. Natasha picked up the gun, put in a pellet, and spun the chamber. She tried to hide a smirk, because she was right. Russian Roulette is not about luck. It's about knowing how to spin the chamber. And Natasha had done this so much, she had it down to a science. The pellet rested four spaces away from the barrel. Just so she could build a little tension.

Natasha lifted the revolver to her forehead. She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She slid the gun over to Tony who put the gun to his head and fired with zero hesitation.

"Feeling a little cocky, are we?" Natasha asked.

"No, I just know that Russian Roulette never ends on the first round. Doesn't build any tension."

Tony wasn't wrong. But now the first round was over. Natasha raised the gun to her head. She pulled the trigger.

"Ow!"

"Ha! I win!"

"Wait... what?"

Tony could barely keep himself from falling out of his chair. Natasha's dumbstruck expression, combined with the giant red splat on her forehead looked like she lost a really stupid bet.

"But..." Natasha slowly got up from the table and walked away.

"Remember! You don't get to clean that off for the entire day!" Tony called after her.

"I never lose. Did I miscount? A KGB spy never loses Russian Roulette..." she mumbled to herself.

Tony smiled to himself for at least two minutes before Jarvis spoke up. He was nice enough to wait for Natasha to get out of earshot.

"Sir, I do have to say that was quite—"

"Oh shut it Jarvis. It's not like she was playing fair either."

"But sir—"

"If she wanted the gun to be fair, she should've made it herself."

"That's simply immoral sir."

"Is not. Now I have a good gift for Clint." Tony replied as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"What is the gift for?"

"Do I need a reason to be generous?" Tony opened a new bottle of vodka, "Cheers Jarvis."

Jarvis sighed, "Cheers, sir."


End file.
